


Dream By Day, Dream By Night

by prettyboydoctor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, relationship dynamic, something mentioned in my freewood fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboydoctor/pseuds/prettyboydoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Geoff and Michael relationship dynamic that stemmed from something I mentioned in my freewood fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream By Day, Dream By Night

It wasn't exactly a secret that Ramsey had a relationship with his demolitions expert. But it wasn't something he tried to advertise either. It made them seem weak, even if they were stronger together than they were apart. It was something other crews would take advantage of and already had multiple times. They would take Michael and hold him for information because they knew it'd fuck with Ramsey. It always backfired on them, though, because Ramsey would fight through hell to make sure Michael was safe again. Logically he knew Michael could handle himself, and as Michael's boss he wasn't worried. But as Michael's boyfriend, he was a mess; he didn't eat, he didn't sleep, no matter how fucking cliché that was. Once Jack had actually told him to sleep and Ramsey had replied, "Not until Michael's back."

Every time it happened, which was way too often for Ramsey's taste, Michael would get home within two weeks. He'd be bruised, battered, cut up, and more than a little psychologically scarred, but he was alive. In the end, that was all that mattered. Physical scars healed with time, as did the mental ones, even if they could take a little longer. Of course, it never helped that Ramsey often had to leave to clean up whatever mess he had made trying to find Michael. He'd make deals with rival gangs insisting that he'd come through once Michael was safe, and Ramsey didn't get to the top by lying. So when Michael was finally as safe as he could get, Ramsey offered him an apologetic smile and left the penthouse for about twelve hours. When he came back he was covered in blood, some his and some not, but he always came back and that was enough for Michael. It was, regrettably, a routine that both of them were used to.

Michael still had nightmares. Sometimes he suffered loudly, waking up screaming in the middle of the night and not calming down until Ramsey had fucked him hard enough to prove that he really was in Ramsey's bed and not one of the various basements he'd seen over the past few years. Other times he suffered quietly, waking up in the middle of the night and slipping out of the bed he sometimes didn't think was real. He would walk out to the balcony and sit in a chair while he watched Los Santos, thinking of all the bad that being with Ramsey brought. It was hard not to think about it when it was a part of his life almost every day. Each time he thought about the bad, though, it was immediately overwhelmed with the good. The bad- having a target on his back just because he was Ramsey's soft spot, not being able to visit his family in Jersey without Ramsey insisting that someone go with him, not being able to go on a job alone, watching his own back during every heist because everyone else was busy and it was easy to grab someone after they've detonated an explosion, no date nights outside of the penthouse because any media coverage would be dangerous for both of them. The bad sometimes had Michael and Ramsey questioning if it was worth it, if the other person was worth all of it. Michael would almost instantly decide that yes, of course his boss was worth it. Ramsey would often take a little more convincing. He thought on many occasions that Michael would be better off without him, maybe it was because he was a self deprecating asshole, and maybe it was because he knew that without him Michael would no longer have a target on his back. 

Michael was quick to remind Ramsey of all the good, though- late nights in the penthouse because neither of them had anything else to do the next day, making out on the roof just because they could, heists where they got to work together, one of them getting home from a rough job and the other being there to calm them down, showers together when they were both covered in blood, the rare nights when the city was too distracted with something else to worry about Los Santos' favorite power couple having dinner together, the endless list of firsts in the bedroom. The good was enough to convince Ramsey time and time again that it was okay to love Michael. He didn't have to choose between his hold over the city and his relationship with Michael, because nowadays the two went hand in hand. In the beginning Michael was his boyfriend first and his demolitions expert second. Now the two coincided with each other perfectly. After a few years together, both as boyfriends and in the business, they found a comfortable balance. Ramsey was Michael's boss when he needed to be, and his boyfriend when it counted.

Their sex was surprisingly vanilla most of the time. If one of them wanted to try something new, they made sure the other was aware first. They each had their safe words- Ramsey's was 'white' when he wanted to slow down and 'black' when he wanted to stop. Michael's was 'fire' when he needed a break and 'boom' when he had to stop. They were fairly evenly matched in terms of stamina, even if Ramsey was eight years older than Michael was. Dating someone that much younger forced Ramsey to masturbate less so that he could keep up. Shower sex was very familiar to them, as were quickies before jobs. With Ramsey running the biggest crew in the city they hardly ever had the luxury to be able to take their time. Even when they were both in bed before midnight, one or the both of them were too tired to do anything besides a quick fuck. It always held meaning, though, no matter how quick it was. Every kiss for them had meaning because they knew how fragile their lives really were. They'd come close to death too many times to not mean everything that they said and did.

For the longest time they had had two separate dynamics- one as a power couple and one as a boss and his employee. At some point the line between the two was blurred and maybe it was better like that. Like that they were stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
